We don't need you
by Hyper.Thalia
Summary: When the Justice League interfere with the Teen Titans because they think Jump City villains are jokes, Cyborg gets captured by Slade.BumbleBee, Jinx and Kid Flash get involved. Throw in a random reporter and Robin angst. (mentions BBTerra, Spitfire, RobZatanna, DickBabs and Young Justice in which they died (except Rob KF and Speedy) RobRae Flinx CyBee
1. JL kidnapped us!

Teen Titans

The Titans were in the middle of battling Slade when suddenly Raven and Robin disappeared with the sound of RECOGNISED ROBIN –B3 and RECOGNISED RAVEN-T1 Raven stumbled when she landed but stayed standing and jumped into a fighting position, while Robin landed in a fighting position with two birdarangs already out and aimed at the two closest people he was about to throw them when he realised where he was and with whom "Justice League? Batman? What's going on?"

Raven's eyes widened slightly but she didn't make any other movements, batman said "Well we wanted to check up on the best teenaged fighting team since the outsiders and Young justice."

Robin's eyes twitched but before he could yell at Batman Raven yelled "Starfire's in trouble! Robin Slade did something to her but I don't know what!"

Robin glared at Batman "We need to go my arch neme- I mean Slade is out there and probably has Starfire."

Flash retorted "_You_ have an arch nemesis?"

Superman snorted "per-lease you kids live in Jump City what's the worst that could happen!"

Robin looked outraged "TO YOU OUR VILLIANS MAY SEEM LIKE A JOKE BUT THEY HURT THE PEOPLE OF JUMP REGULARLY AND THIS PARTICULAR VILLIAN RIVALS THE JOKER! So let us go we're the team's heavy hitters, we have formations and stuff for this kind of situation us not being there is sort of ruining the plan. And yes Flash, Raven and I sort of ... share an arch nemesis."

Batman looked at Robin "Why wasn't I informed you had an arch nemesis?"

Robin glared at him "I don't have to tell you every little thing I'm not a kid now we need to go."

Batman replied immediately "You're not going anywhere until we talk."

Robin sighed "well in that case-" in half a second he had reached into his belt and brought out eight devices he threw one a superman which was laced with a non-lethal amount of kryptonite, wonder Woman was wrapped with the same material used on her whip, J'honn and Aquaman were trapped by fire, Black Canary was wrapped with steel bonds and her mouth covered, Hawk girl's Mace and wings were tied to the wall, Flash was caught in a sticky substance so he couldn't run and batman's belt and Green Arrows quiver and bow were removed and they were bound in Titanium the seven founding members and Black Canary had all been trapped by there biggest weaknesses "I geuss we'll jus be going. He gave his signature grin and turned around.

Raven asked amused "and you just happen to carry around the only things that could bring down the Justice League because?"

Robin replied awkwardly "There was an incedent a couple years back that I'm not keen to re live." Then they were Zata-ed away back to the fight seen.

When they got back the place was a mess "Friend Robin, Friend Raven you are unharmed!" she gave them both rib cracking hugs until they started turning red and gasping mouthing 'Star can't breath' "Where did you go?"

"The stupid Justice League and stupid Batman freaking kidnapped us because they thought our villains were jokes."

Suddenly a green hawk swooped down and morphed into Beast Boy "Slade got Cyborg."

Robin and Raven looked stunned and then angry surprisingly Robin looked angrier he told the Titans to follow him and not ask any questions, he marched back to the tower ignoring the paparazzi completly and went to the basement.


	2. Stay out of it!

Inside the basement was a Zeta beam that J'honn had kindly delivered and installed, Robin viewed him as the only decent member of the League besides Zatanna. Zatanna, they had spoken in a while almost two years now, after Young Justice...fell apart. Nope. Not going to go there. Too painful.

Robin turned to the Titans "okay guys stay behind me and don't freak out Starfire any questions please ask them after we get back here and Beast Boy I swear to god it you ask for an autograph I will kill you, he glanced at the spot that Cyborg would have occupied and sighed "Come on." He walked through the beam the others followed slightly unsure.

TEEN TITANS- T01, T02, T03, T05. (T04 is missing cuz that's Cyborg)

Batman had managed to get out of his confinement and had freed Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow and was attempting to free Flash as the others worked on J'honn, Aquaman and the others. When they heard the announcement those free stood up in formation Batman at the front and the two supers from other planets stood on either side behind him. Batman snorted "where's T04?"

Robin hissed "Slade kidnapped him and it's your fault so you're going to let us use you your satellite to track them and you're not going to get involved."

Batman started "I can help I am-"

"-The world's best detective. Yes we know thanks for reminding us. Stay out of it." Robin walked and the Titans followed also in formation although it was lacking without the fifth member. They walked to a room with a huge computer screen and Robin started typing inserting codes and accessing all cameras in the Jump City area he searched for an hour before he finally stepped away from the screen sighing in frustration "nothing! Not even a trace!" he banged his fist on the keyboard "Damn Slade!"

Out of the shadows batman taunted "need some help?"

Robin's jaw clenched "No, I don't."

Flash zoomed in "Did you put up the searching algorithm?"

"Yes. It's running as we speak."

Wonder Woman and Superman flew in. Superman said "I might be able to hear them with my hearing."

"You can try." Said Robin keeping his face straight, his emotions in check. The titans exchanged looks even though Robin was never the most open and happy person, this was the most closed off and numb he had been since they had met, why was he acting like this with the JLA of all people. "well the computer should alert me if it finds anything but for now we are going back down and searching by foot."

As Robin walked past Batman, the older man took him by the shoulders and looked him in the eye "Robin, team mates can be..."

"a liability, a danger, a threat, they could be traitors, they could be killed, they can be replaced, they might get hurt, they might hurt me, they might not be on my level, they could be too high off my level, they could be spies, they could turn on me, I shouldn't trust them, I shouldn't tell them my identity because then they'd know yours. Which one was it this time Batman?" Robin glared at him and Batman glared back both daring each other to step down

"You know Robin I could shut you down right now." Said Batman

"You wouldn't." Robin's eyes widened slightly

"Watch me."

"I don't think the Justice League or my team mates would approve."

"I don't think the Justice League would attack me and I could beat your team mates." Robin glared harder almost giving him a full on bat glare before Batman said "Deactivate 256." And Robin blacked out

Starfire and raven were the first to react seeing as their power ran on emotion. Star's eyes and hands glowed bright green while Raven's eyes glowed red and items around her exploded. Raven grew to her full size and screeched "What did you do to Robin!"

"Hypnotic trigger in case of an emergency when I say those words Robin falls into a deep sleep." Batman explained unfazed

"Well undo it." Raven's magic closed around Batman

Superman charged up his laser eyes and said "I would let him go if I were-" Starfire rammed into him and knocked him outside **(Which doesn't make sense since they're in space and they can't open any of the windows but who cares!")**

Starfire then proceeded to deal with Wonder Woman, Green Arrow and Martian Man Hunter while Beast Boy and The Flash duke it out.

Raven repeated "Undo it." He voice sounding more demononic then it had in a while

"Robin wake up." Batman finally gave in

As soon as Robin leapt up Starfire went back to her happy go lucky self and stopped pounding on Justice Leaguers, while Beast boy turned into a fly to escape the Flash and re appeared next to Robin. Raven released Batman and shrunk back to her normal controlled self. Robin threw a thankful look at the other Titans before storming out of the room not looking at anyone else.

After returning back on the ground they looked around for clues at the scene of the crime. The paparazzi saw them and came over "ROBIN!" they screamed "Can you tell us what happened before?"

"well I'm not really supposed to say... so I'll tell you anyway!" Robin shot a smile at the camera meant for the League "we were in the middle of a team battle formation that should have worked when me and Raven were suddenly teleported to the JL head quarters, we then had to literally shout at the League to let us go back and by then it was too late, Starfire had been destroying the robots, Beast Boy had been protecting civilians and Slade had Cyborg. We are currently searching for him. If anyone saw anything don't hesitate to report it."

Raven took the mic. "Jump City I've heard with my own ears that the JL thinks the villains in this city are a joke, that the only reasons us Titans actually work is because they're easy, Robin tried to convince them that although there are the jokers such as Control Freak and Billy Numerous, there are also the psychos like Slade, Trigon, Mad Mod, Red X, Brother Blood, the Brotherhood of Evil and many others, I'm sure you would all agree. That is all."

Just as she turned away Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash and Green Lantern flew/dropped/ran in.

Kid Flash had been watching them on the new and decided to even the odds he grabbed Jinx and ran over to the Titans aid arriving in seconds surprising everyone "The League, long time no see, you all know Jinx."

Batman growled "A criminal."

KF corrected " a _reformed_ criminal."

"A criminal's a criminal."

Robin smirked "You didn't feel that way when Catwoman tried to reform and ended up stealing a bunch of stuff and escaping."

Stare down for about half a minute and then Batman says "You know you're not supposed to disclose information to the general public without our consent."

"You know you aren't allowed to kidnap people mid-fight." Retorted Robin

"Robin I see that you and your little group are trying to become separate from the Justice League but just admit that you need us and-"

"_Need you?!_We don't need you Batman. We don't have to listen to you. I left Gotham a long time ago so I wouldn't have to deal with your constant micro managing and paranoia! For so long I thought that I needed you or Batgirl or some other JL member always watching my back constantly criticizing me, but then I realised it was you who was holding me back, so I left," his voice was slowly rising "It's not a coincidence that the only time you decide to interfere one of our members gets kidnapped, by Slade of all people. We are the Teen Titans and I am in charge here! We aren't some sort of Junior Justice League that will follow you blindly," he was shouting now "We are not Young Justice!"

Batman stared at him shocked for once while Superman said "is that what this is about? Young Justice because if it is than you're not honouring-"

Kid flash lashed out suddenly he screamed "Shut up!" he pointed accusingly at Superman "You don't talk about honouring them when you never even considered Superboy as anything more than a nuisance that Cadmus cooked up! You don't talk about honouring them when you didn't even at least attempt to help Super Boy! You just left him hanging, grasping for acceptance until he died!"

Superman swelled red, he was mad "well let's just hope that you can save Jinx unlike when you failed to save Artemis!" everyone froze, the Titans weren't entirely sure why but they could sense that that was a low blow

Kid Flash froze staring Superman blankly, Superman stared back both eyes were wide and then that day became the day that Robin punched Superman in the face. "Oh yeah because you did _such_ a good job protecting Lois Lane! You don't talk about Artemis!"

"Lois Lane is perfectly safe in Metropolis right now, thank you very much at least I didn't not speak to my girlfriend or girlfriends for two years!"

"firstly I told you I haven't had a girlfriend and secondly if you're referring to Zatanna and Batgirl I DON'T LIKE THEM! In that way." Robin said steely calm

Both sides seemed oblivious to the cameras streaming their quarrel to the entire world

"You know I can't talk about Artemis, I can't talk about Super Boy. Does that mean I can't talk about Kaldur or Megan or maybe Red Arrow- or is it Speedy again, I forget."

"I don't think Martian Man Hunter, Aquaman or Aqualad would be to happy you throwing around the names of their deceased protégés like that. I know I'm not." Growled Kid Flash

"But he's not Aqualad is he. He's a replacement, second choice."

"You saw it here first folks, after all these years we finally found out what happened to the Junior Justice League that would appear out of nowhere like guardian angels." Everyone stared at this random reporter the tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife although you probably need a machete.

Robin glared at Batman "I'll say this again. Stay out of this. We don't need you."


End file.
